The invention relates to a pair of clamp pliers. More particularly, the invention relates to a clamp device with a strong clamping force.
A pair of conventional clamp pliers has an upper arm, a lower arm, a torsion spring disposed between the upper arm and the lower arm, and a pivot pin passing through the torsion spring to fasten the upper arm and the lower arm together. However, the pair of conventional clamp pliers can clamp a round article loosely.